Competition
by NettieC
Summary: The Olympics have inspired Harm and Mac to have their own competition of sorts.


AN: This was written as the July Challenge piece on HBX and was a struggle to write - hope it reads alright.

Competition

Competitive at the best of times, the Olympics brought a new level of spirited competition to JAG Headquarters, or rather, to be more specific, to Harm and Mac. For weeks now, there had been ongoing verbal sparring and courtroom challenges and whilst all seemed to have a friendly nature, there was still a serious undertone.

With a quiet spell now upon them, Harm found he was missing the interactions he had with Mac. They had been a lot closer of late and the recent contests had given him, them, the opportunity to interact at a deeper level while using the pretense of work.

With the Olympics commencing on the weekend, Harm decided to use the timing to encourage Mac to participate in a few more competitive events. Cornering her in the break room Friday afternoon, he asked about her weekend plans and was happy to find there wasn't much that couldn't be shifted or abandoned altogether.  
"What did you have in mind?" Mac asked, leaning against the counter.  
"Well, we've spent a lot of time indoors recently and with the great weather forecast and Olympics starting, I was thinking we should do something a little more physical," he said with a cheeky smile.  
"And what exactly constitutes 'physical'?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"We could negotiate that," Harm replied. "We could design our own pentathlon of sorts and ..."  
"The winner gets what?" she asked. Little did he know that she had been missing their exchanges just as much as he did.  
"That's negotiable too," he replied after a long pause.  
"Hmmm," she said with a shake of the head.  
"No?" he questioned, hoping he'd misread her.  
"Oh, I'm interested in the pentathlon," she clarified. "Just trying to work out why you're being so...so...flexible about things. Usually you are very sure about plans and what you want."  
Harm just smirked; he was very sure. He wanted his plans to include Mac and he'd be as flexible as hell to make sure that's what he got.

Meeting for dinner on the Friday night, Mac pulled out a notebook and pen ready to list the five events of their pentathlon.  
"All business, I see," Harm said with a laugh.  
"When it comes to beating you, of course," Mac sassed. "This is the Olympics after all."  
By the time the check was paid they had their list including days, venues and times. For good measure, Mac had written out a second time so they each had identical copies and they had shaken hands to seal the competition deal.  
"Well, I'm going to call it a night," Mac said, getting to her feet.  
"Need a good night's sleep, marine?" Harm asked, copying her actions.  
"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Need to work out what I want as the winner."  
Harm laughed. "Don't count your chickens, Colonel MacKenzie," he warned gently.  
"Funny how it's the Navy that knows all about chickens!"

As per their arrangements, Mac stood on the edge of the pool at the deep end at 0900 ready for their 500mt freestyle swim. With the maths being simple, ten laps of the 50mt pool, Mac adjusted her goggles and scanned the area one last time for her rival. Being renowned for his tardiness, Mac had made sure to include the start times in their plans. And, as she had informed him the night before, she was starting on time whether he was there or not.

Swimming in the fast lane, Mac was three laps in before she felt a fellow swimmer tug her leg. At first she ignored it as accidental contact but when it happened again she found her footing at the shallow end and watched as Harm stood up beside her.  
"Sorry I was late," he said, moving out of the way of another swimmer. "How far ahead are you?"  
"This was my third lap," she said, showing him her waterproof Seiko watch which confirmed she had been swimming since 0900.  
"Great!" he said. "Should make those two laps up without any problem," he said, touching the end before pushing off from the wall in front of Mac.

Overlooking her desire to speed off and overtake him, Mac knew that all she had to do was keep pace and a victory would be ensured and so she did; finishing the race, jumping out of the pool and towel drying herself as Harm completed his final 50 mts.  
"One to me," she said as she watched his taut glistening body emerge from the water.  
"Ah, that's only because you started before me," he replied picking up his towel and he couldn't miss the way Mac's eyes danced across his body as he towelled off.  
"You snooze, you lose," she replied, forcing her eyes to his face.  
"We'll just see who wins event number two," he replied as they picked up their gear and headed for the change rooms.

Swimming had been Harm's choice, not because he was an avid swimmer but because he was a man, and no man, in his right mind, would give up the opportunity to see Mac in a swimsuit. The second event was the gun range and a pistol shoot-off. The rules were simple, 10 shots and a bullseye chart at the far end of the range which would reveal the winner.

Mac knew she had Harm covered in this event; after all, she had always outscored him on the range over the years. Confident in her performance, she stood grinning as the chart ran towards her.  
"You look happy," Harm said, taking off his ear protection and hitting the button to bring his chart forth.  
"I am," she replied, looking at the chart as it arrived. "Six tens and four nines," she said smugly, not her best result but certainly good enough to beat a squid.  
"Eight tens," he replied, pointing to his chart. "I think that makes me the winner."

Mac stepped into his lane and studied the chart for herself. "I guess it does," she said slowly before turning to look at him. "When did you get so good?"  
"Maybe I've been this good all along," he sassed, collecting both charts and his equipment.  
"I doubt it," she replied, shaking her head. "Your quals agree with me."  
"Maybe this time I just had more incentive," he said with a suggestive grin.  
"Maybe," she muttered, she knew she was desperate to win this pentathlon. After all, the winner would get what she...or he... wanted and what she wanted, most of all, was the person right in front of her.

Noon saw the pair at the bowling alley for ten frames of banter and competition. As Mac finished tying her laces, Harm entered their details on the scoreboard.  
"Ladies first," he said gesturing to the lane.  
"Oh, so chivalrous," Mac said, collecting the marine green bowling ball she had chosen for today's competition.  
"Aren't I always?" he asked with a grin and Mac had to concede, more times than not, he was chivalrous. Sometimes, she loved it, other times it drove her to distraction but generally she could always rely on him to be very much the gentleman.  
"You are," she said, chancing a look at him. "But sometimes a woman doesn't want chivalry; she wants someone a little more...bold."  
"I've been told I am bold," he said, not able to tell if Mac was joking or serious.  
"You are," she confirmed. "When it comes to everything other than me!"

Walking up to the line, Mac raised the ball, adjusted her position and bowled the ball.  
"Strike!" she said turning to face him before the pins fell.  
"Lucky shot," he said, watching the last of her pins fall before focusing on her once more, her last words still echoing in his head.  
"Your turn," she said, when he failed to move. "Unless you're conceding already?"  
"Never," he said, picking up the black ball he was using.

Turning to face the lane, he took two steps before looking back at Mac. "Perhaps I'd be bold with you if I didn't think you'd deck me the first time I tried."  
Mac watched as he prepared to bowl. "I wouldn't deck you. I'd welcome it," she said just as he bowled, causing his release to falter and the ball to run into the gutter two thirds the way down the lane.  
"I'll remember that," he said, facing her and Mac wasn't sure whether it was the distraction or her words he was referring to.

By frame nine, Harm had made ground and the scores were even. As Mac approached the lane, Harm coughed to clear his throat. "Don't let the fact I'm bowling better than you unnerve you."  
"That's your opinion," she said with a laugh before bowling and knocking down the five central pins, leaving a two – three split.  
"Oops," he said with a chuckle. "That's a difficult one to pick up a spare with, need some help?"  
Mac glared at him. "I am capable of doing this on my own."  
"I know," he replied as she lined up her next bowl. "But I'd like to help..." He walked over and stood behind her. His left hand moved to her hip as his right one guided her right arm. "If you stand here..." He stepped them two small steps to the right, "And aim this way..." he swung their arms together. "Then you will get it," he whispered into her ear causing her to shudder.

As she stepped forward to bowl, Harm took a bold move by patting her six and Mac missed her timing altogether, bowling her ball right through the gap of her pins and nothing fell.  
"Oops," he said again. "Lost concentration, Mac?"  
"No," she said defiantly.

Now feeling more confident of winning, Harm strutted to the line with his ball and knocked down nine pins before picking up the tenth one as a spare.

Deciding on a strategy to overcome her opponent, Mac put her sole focus on bowling and picked up three strikes in the tenth frame before turning to Harm. Strolling over, she rested her hand on his upper arm before slowly running it up to his shoulder.  
"Try beating that, squid," she challenged before stepping around him and patting his six as he moved to pick up his ball.

Lining up, Harm went to bowl before lights flickered a few times before going out altogether.  
"Blackout," he said, replacing his ball on the return slot.  
"Looks like I win," Mac said, sitting down.  
"How do you figure that?" he asked, sitting alongside her.  
"I was ahead," she said, pointing to the now black screen.  
"Not at the end of the last frame we had both completed," he replied, "Want to wait for the power to come back on?"  
Mac stood and walked to the exit before scanning the street and realising power was out everywhere,  
"It may be a while," she said, sitting alongside him and removing her shoes. "I think we go have lunch somewhere with electricity and consider our options."  
"Sounds good to me," Harm readily agreed before removing his shoes. "I'll even pay."  
"And so you should," Mac commented slipping on her own shoes.  
"Because of chivalry?" he asked, pausing to look at her.  
"No," she said shaking her head. "Because you invited me to participate in this competition and therefore are responsible for the catering."  
"Is that so?" he said with a laugh.

Over lunch, Harm and Mac discussed a range of topics until the check came and their focus returned to the pentathlon they were competing in.  
"I think we leave the bowling as it is," Mac suggested. "If it gets to two-all with the other events we can go back and have a rematch."  
"Rematch as in the whole ten frames or just complete the final frame?" he asked as he took out the cash to cover the check and tip.  
"What do you think it should be?" she asked, standing up from the table.  
"Either way," he said. "Why don't we wait until we see if it's necessary first? Then we can always toss a coin."

With the bowling sorted, their focus turned to the next event on the schedule – basketball.

In their planning discussion, Harm had first suggested it be a one-on-one competition with the first to 21 being the winner. Reluctant to agree, Mac had pointed out Harm's height and basketball experience made it a foregone conclusion. In the end, they had agreed upon taking ten shots from the free throw line and ten from anywhere on the three point arc, alternating turns.

Once again, Harm let Mac go first and it was two points from the free throw line. Back and forth, the scores matched with both scoring and missing consecutive turns. Knowing she couldn't beat him on skill alone, Mac tried to think of something which would distract him and came up with something, actually two things.

Moving into his line of vision as he set up a three point shot, Mac removed her top and threw it over to where their belongings were.  
"Gee, it's warm in here," she said before stretching her arms up and moaning slowly.  
More focused on the crop top – sports bra Mac was now wearing, Harm missed getting the points, his ball missing the hoop along with the backboard entirely.  
"No score," she said, trying hard to ignore the looks she was getting from him.

Harm just shook his head, words escaping him. He knew there wasn't much he could do to rival her tactics and he certainly didn't want to call her on unsportsmanlike conduct as he was enjoying the view immensely.  
"Just giving you a chance," he said, jogging over to retrieve the wayward ball.  
"Oh, is that so," she replied, catching the ball as he threw it to her.  
"Definitely," he replied. "What else could it be?"  
"I thought you may have been a little distracted," she said with a smirk.  
"Well, to be honest I was," he admitted and watched the smugness take over Mac's features. "Didn't expect the janitor to come in," he said gesturing to the man over by the bleachers with his broom.

Mac's jaw dropped. While she didn't mind putting on a show for Harm, she was mortified there had been someone else there. Now distracted herself, Mac missed her shot evening the score once more.

Three turns each later the game was over with Harm winning by three points.  
"Two wins in a row to me," he said, putting his jacket on.  
"I know. I know," she said with a nod.

Knowing their five mile race was scheduled for Sunday morning but not wanting to end his time with Mac now, Harm stopped her in the doorway.  
"Our competition schedule is finished for today," he said quietly, leaning over her to rest his hand high on the door jamb.  
"I am aware of that," she replied, her mouth suddenly dry.  
"And I don't know about you, but I have had a great day and don't want to say goodbye just yet," he said, in a sultry whisper.  
"I don't want that either," she replied, very aware of the heat radiating off his body.  
"How about we do something a little more relaxing?" he asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear.  
"Like?" she asked, not thinking clearly enough to put a sentence together.  
"A movie then dinner," he said and Mac nodded; it sounded perfect.  
"Think I need to go home and shower and change first," she said, her eyes never leaving his.  
"I'll do the same and then come pick you up around 1700, okay?" he said, resisting every urge to kiss her.  
"Okay," she said before moving away. Desperate for his kiss, she wanted to be looking and smelling a whole lot better when it happened.

True to form, Harm was tardy in his arrival at Mac's and although apologetic, he really had no reason to be. Mac had only been ready to go two minutes before his late arrival due to her indecision about what she should wear. In the end she went with black pants and a pale blue cashmere sweater. Comfortable for the movies and nice enough for any place they may go to dinner, the sweater also had the added bonus of being form-fitting. Something she was sure would increase the possibility of getting that kiss.

After letting Harm choose the movie which was an action packed thriller, Mac settled into the chair alongside him and tried to focus on the storyline. Unfortunately, with her senses in overdrive, she could only think of the man beside her. Figuring the time for games was over, Mac pulled up her arm rest and lifted Harm's arm before leaning into him and wrapping his arm around her.  
Not quite ready to look at him, Mac waited for some response and it came in the form of Harm pulling her closer before leaning down.  
"You okay?" he whispered.  
Mac nodded; "Is this okay?" she asked shyly, finally looking at him.  
"Absolutely," he said before using his other hand to caress her face.

As the movie continued, Harm's fingers began raking through Mac's hair. Gentle, repetitive motions which served to relax Mac to the point she fell asleep. Harm could only grin and place a kiss on her head when he realised what he had accomplished.  
"I am so sorry," Mac said running a hand over her face when she realised the movie was over the cinema was nearly empty.  
"That's okay," he said, standing up. "Wasn't much of a movie."  
"It's so embarrassing. I didn't snore, did I?" she asked, picking up her purse and standing up.  
"Not that I noticed," he said with a laugh. "Just a bit of drooling," he added, caressing her face.  
When Mac's eyes widened, Harm laughed and shook his head. "Only kidding," he said, "You slept peacefully."  
"That's a surprise," she said without thinking as she turned to leave.  
"Why?" he asked, grabbing her arm and turning her around.  
"My sleep's rarely peaceful," she admitted honestly. "Too many...well, you know."  
"Yeah, I do," Harm said before slipping his hand into hers and walking out. He knew all too well the traumas and terrors that invaded one's sleep.

Dinner at a nearby restaurant was a success. While both aware of the changing nature of their relationship neither wanted to push anything and spoil what they knew was finally going to happen. Safe topics and friendly banter were the go of the evening but when the lights dimmed and the music started, friendly went out the window to be replaced with more intimate moments.  
"May I have the honor of this dance, Mac?" Harm asked formally as he held out his hand to her.  
"Of course," she replied, standing and taking his hand.

Once on the dance floor, Mac slipped into Harm's arms and rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the fact she shouldn't be this close when they weren't in an actual relationship. Still, Harm didn't mind. With his arms wrapped around her, Harm kissed her head.  
"Maybe one of our events should have been a dance-marathon," he whispered. "I would have enjoyed the opportunity to hold you all night."

Inhaling deeply, Mac looked up at him and decided that she could be bold too. "Play your cards right and you might still have that chance, Harmon."  
"Harmon?" he echoed, she'd never used his full name before.  
"Yes, Harmon," she said in such a way that he couldn't remember why he wasn't really a fan of his own name. It sounded perfect from her lips.

Pulling her closer once more, Harm brushed his lips across hers before kissing her briefly. Desperate to take it further, Harm's ambition was ambushed by the music stopping and lights coming on as the band took a break.  
"Guess it's time for dessert," he said, not moving from the dance floor.  
"Guess it is," she replied before turning and heading back to the table.

When Harm moved behind her to pull out her chair, Mac shook her head. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to have dessert at my place."  
"Oh, that's fine with me," he said, before asking the waiter for the check.

This time Mac paid and while Harm started to argue he stopped himself after his initial offer. She'd already cautioned him about playing his cards right and he wasn't about to do anything which could be construed as wrong.  
Parking on the street in front of her apartment block, Harm rounded the car and Mac slipped her hand into his.  
"Come on up," she said, even though she knew he had every intention of doing so.

Walking hand-in-hand up the stairs little was said. Letting go of his hand to open her door, Mac took a deep breath before ushering him in.  
"Ah, can I um...get you a um...drink...coffee or ah...water? I think I may have some juice...do you want juice?" she stammered, nerves getting the best of her.  
"Mac," he said taking her hand which had been wildly gesturing to the kitchen. "Why are you nervous?" he asked, tugging her closer.  
"I'm not," she said but it didn't convince anyone. "Well, maybe a little," she conceded.  
"Why?" he asked quietly as his arms slipped around her.  
"Aren't you?" she countered, her heart pounding.  
"No," he whispered. "Why are you?"  
"Because of what's going to happen here," she said, tilting her head and looking up at him. Earlier she had been quite confident about what she wanted and how to get it. Now, that confidence was dwindling.  
"There's nothing to be nervous of," he said quietly. "Nothing is going to happen here that you don't want or aren't comfortable with."

Wrapping her arms around him, Mac rested her head on his shoulder once more.  
I want..." she started slowly. "I want whatever is going to happen."  
"Me too," he whispered, sending chills through her. "I challenged you to the pentathlon so I could win and, as my prize, I was going to ask you to come away with me for a weekend."  
"And what did you plan on doing if I agreed to that weekend?" she asked, still not looking at him.  
"Pretty much what we're doing now," he said honestly.  
"Well," she said before raising her eyes to his. "I was planning on winning to have the same result too."  
"Good to know we're finally on the same page," he said with a grin.  
"Seems like it," she said pressing up on her toes and kissing him briefly.

The first brief kiss was followed by a deeper one which soon took on a life of its own. Somewhere in between not long enough and an eternity, Harm pulled back for air and took the opportunity to caress Mac's face before proclaiming her beauty.  
"You're biased," she said with a blush on her cheeks.  
"Maybe," he replied. "But I'm still right. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever known."  
"You're definitely saying all the right things," Mac said with a grin.  
"I'm taking your advice," he said with a matching grin.  
"What advice?" she asked, pressing closer to him.  
"To be bold and to play my cards right," he said before kissing her forehead.  
"Since when do you listen to me?" she asked, her hands moving from behind his back to behind his neck.  
"Since ... a long time," he said. "I haven't always been able to heed your advice but I have always listened."  
Mac smiled at him; her nerves disappearing altogether. "Well, perhaps you're ready to hear something else from me," she said quietly.  
"And what would that be?" he asked, his forehead resting against hers.  
"I think we should continue with our pentathlon," she said and he pulled back, his brow furrowed; that wasn't what he was expecting.  
"Continue it?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Yeah, just a modified version," she said with a smirk.  
"Modified?" he questioned, intrigued to know what she was thinking.  
"Yeah," she whispered, "A race to the bedroom!"

Mac won easily, having had the advantage of knowing what the challenge was.  
"I won," she said as she turned to face him. "I think that makes it two all."

Despite being competitive all his life, with a blinding passion to win at all costs, Harm no longer had a desire to win. As far as he was concerned, Mac could win any competition she liked' especially if it was in her bedroom.  
"Well," he said, stepping into her personal space. "I think the winner deserves a kiss."

And kiss her he did. It was deep and sensual with very active hands and by the time air was needed, clothes had been unbuttoned and ready to be shed.

With a definite growing need for things to progress, Harm took a deep breath.  
"Hey," he said, using his finger to raise her face to his. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, remembering her earlier nerves.  
"Not really," she said tilting her head.  
"Well," he said, pulling her shirt closed. "This doesn't have to progress." Sure, he was disappointed but he was a man of his word.  
"What I'm not really okay with..." she started before pushing his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. "Is the fact we are still clothed and I'm sure I'll combust if we don't move things along quickly."  
Grinning from ear to ear, both were soon naked and entwined between the sheets.  
"No foreplay?" he questioned when it was obvious exactly what was going to happen.  
"Don't you think 10 years is enough?" she questioned as she rolled onto him.  
"Oh yeah," he said before taking the hint and making love to the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Their first time was fast and furious and it wasn't long before Mac slumped onto Harm's chest having come twice in such a short space of time.  
"I won," she said with a satisfied grin.  
"What did you win?" he asked, raking his fingers through her sweat dampened hair.  
"I came first..." she said before kissing his chest.  
"I noticed," he said with a proud smile. "I planned it that way because had I come first, you may not have finished at all."  
"True," she said as she considered his words. "You are always the good guy."  
"Sometimes," he said as he rolled them over. "But right now, I'd like to show you how 'bad' I can be."

In the following hours, Harm and Mac made up for lost time. There was no verbal declaration of love, however, their actions spoke volumes and interludes alternated between slow and sensual and fast and furious.

In the first minutes of dawn, they settled into a contented, sleepy silence.  
"So, are we still doing the five miles in the morning?" Mac asked as she nestled into him.  
"I don't think I could do five feet at the moment," he replied, kissing her head.  
"So I guess that makes me the winner," she said happily.  
"I guess it does," he replied, kissing her head once more.  
If losing to Mac was going to result in this sort of consequence then winning be damned.

It was past lunch before Mac awoke and propping herself up on her elbow she studied Harm. In the light of day she realised their antics of the day and night before were real and not wishful thinking. She also realised that for someone so competitive Harm had acquiesced rather readily in their competition. Remembering his words of the day before Mac smiled to herself as she settled down next to him once more.

He may have lost the competition but had achieved his goal – having time with Mac. She had achieved her own goal too. She couldn't wait to see what would happen when it was her turn to lose.


End file.
